Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to spinal surgery techniques and more particularly relates to a system and method for placement of pedicle screws during spinal surgery for attachment to fixation devices such as plates and rods.
Related Art
Pedicle screws are used to correct deformity, and/or treat trauma. Similar to other bone screws, pedicle screws may be used in instrumentation procedures to affix rods and plates to the spine. The screws may also be used to immobilize part of the spine to assist fusion by holding bony structures together.
Although pedicle screws are most often used in the lumbar (lumbosacral) spine, they can be implanted in the thoracic and sacral vertebra. The surgeon uses fluoroscopy or conventional x-ray to determine the depth and angle for screw placement. A receiving channel is drilled in the bone of the vertebrae and the screw is threaded into the receiving channel.
Stabilization of the spine for various pathological conditions often requires a “360 degree” fixation to achieve optimal biomechanical strength in order to improve mobilization and bony fusion rates as well as reducing pain and reducing risk of complications. 360 degree fixation currently requires a two stage process comprising a first surgery for anterior inter body fusion and a second surgery for posterior column stabilization and fusion. Initially, the first surgery is performed approaching the spine from an anterior, anterolateral, or lateral exposure to stabilize the anterior column (i.e. the intervertebral space). Subsequently, on the same day or at a later date, the second surgery is performed approaching the spine from a posterior exposure to add support and make sure that the spine is sufficiently stabilized. In the second surgery, the posterior spine is exposed and approached using open or minimally invasive surgery to place instrumentation in the form of pedicle screws placed in a posterior to anterior trajectory through the pedicle and into the spine to provide supplemental spine stabilization. This second surgery to place the pedicle screws improves the biomechanical strength of the 360 degree fixation, and provides improved fusion rate, and reduced complications. However, the need for a second extensive spine operation adds a considerable amount of surgical time and recovery time, risk, pain, cost and inconvenience to the patient, even when performed with minimally invasive techniques. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.